Catching Up
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: So rated M it's crazy. Really. Smuggler/Corso/Inquisitor/Andronikos. References to my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

So this one is for Sera Ash and clicketykeys, because they gave me the idea and then the characters took it off in a totally unexpected direction.

Serious smut in future chapters, you've been warned.

* * *

It was hard being back on Nar Shaddaa, after what had happened last time. Ryli and Corso strolled the streets, hand in hand. She took comfort in his hand against hers as they walked.

"It's just some time off, Captain, no need to look so worried."

Ryli shook her head, "I'm not worried." She opened her mouth to say something soothing, but Ryli heard the voice before she saw him and her eyebrows just about shot up off her head.

"What's wrong?" Corso asked her.

"Just a familiar voice, that's all." She smiled up at him.

Just then, Andronikos rounded the corner, his duster swirling out behind him. He was walking next to a deep red Twi'lek dressed in what seemed to be strips of fabric. _A slave girl?_

All four of them froze.

"Corso?" said the Twi'lek softly.

"You know her? Hey, Andronikos." Ryli nodded, _not blushing at all, nope_.

"Liri?" Corso's eyes widened and his hand slid out of Ryli's, which she frowned at.

"Ryli..." said Andronikos. He looked between Corso and Liri. "Lir?"

"You don't have a collar anymore," said Corso quietly, sounding strangely hopeful.

Andronikos raised an eyebrow at Ryli, who shrugged, disconcerted at Corso's reaction. "No more idea than you. Any chance you two want to fill us in?"

Corso blushed deeply at that and said something strangled in the back of his throat about a long time ago. Liri looked like she was trying to think of something to say.

Around the corner came a group of thugs. It was a large group, obviously not in the mood for talking. "There they are!" shouted one of them. Ryli sighed, her hands pulling out her knives. Andronikos gave her knives an admiring look, his blasters already in hand. Corso swallowed and took up his own blaster, looking at Liri carefully. She was looking at Ryli and Corso intently. Then she turned and her lightsaber came out while lightning started to flicker over her body.

"You know a Sith?" hissed Ryli to Corso.

"She wasn't Sith when I knew her! She was a slave."

Both Ryli and Andronikos turned to Corso and he quailed. Luckily, the thugs attacked then.

It wasn't exactly a fair fight, Ryli mused later. Her knives sang as she slid between people. She forgot she wasn't working with just Corso, but Andronikos never missed a shot and Liri cut through the group on the other side. She dragged her knife against a man's neck and slid her other one up and into one's heart. They kept coming and when they finally stopped, she sat there, bloodstained, panting hard. She looked up. Andronikos was giving her an appreciative look until Liri kicked him. He turned back to Liri and caught her face in one hand, smiling at her. After a beat she smiled back.

Ryli walked over to Corso, who was watching the other couple.

"Ah, maybe we should all go get a drink, talk some?" suggested Corso.

"I could use a drink," said Ryli and Andronikos at the same time. They looked at each other, startled.

Liri looked like she was going to laugh, "Yes, that's a good idea. Neutral ground somewhere."

"There's a cantina further down that way," said Ryli pointing.

* * *

Ryli took off in that direction and the younger man in a tan shirt and simple pants looked at Liri once before taking off after her.

Andronikos put his arm around Liri as they followed.

"So how do you know her?" said Liri amused.

"I knew her on Tatooine." Andronikos watched Ryli ahead of them, her tight pants and holster seeming the same as the last time he'd seen her. The jacket was fancier though, more pockets. He could tell she had a number of knife sheaths on her, although he was positive he couldn't detect all of them.

"You mean you two slept together."

"Fucked each other's brains out is more accurate," he said, grinning. "But yeah, that's the gist."

"On Tatooine?"

"Yes."

"How soon before I got there?"

"I don't remember," he said, walking faster.

Liri started to say something and then they caught up to Corso.

"Were those guys after you all or us?" Corso asked.

"Us, probably," Andronikos said.

They got a table and sat around it, ordering drinks.

"So what's the story with you and my wife?" Andronikos got right to the point.

The kid blushed hard and stammered, "We knew each other when she was a dancer." he blinked.

"Oho," said Andronikos, leering. Liri rolled her eyes at him, while Ryli looked down at her glass.

"So you're married now?" Corso said to Liri. "I went to the Gunplay awhile back, but you weren't there anymore."

Her face softened, "You went to the club?"

"Yeah, I made you a promise."

Ryli drained her glass and signaled for another. Andronikos followed suit. Liri grimaced and downed hers too. They all looked at Corso. He blushed and finished his drink. Andronikos got to his feet, "I'll just get us a couple of bottles."

* * *

"So you're a Sith," said Ryli.

"Yes."

Ryli gritted her teeth and Liri frowned, "I'm not..." she looked around. "I'm not evil, not in the way you judge it. I used to be a slave. I work in the Empire to give slaves rights."

Ryli's head shot up. The two women inspected each other carefully.

"Don't lie to me," Ryli said quietly.

"I'm not. I swear, I work for slave rights because I was one."

"She was a slave, Captain," Corso said.

"I think it's about time we heard that story then." Andronikos returned with four bottles. Ryli took the Alderaanian vodka and poured herself a glass, threw it down her throat and poured another. Andronikos watched her, looking amused and did the same with the whisky.

"Okay, so what's the story?"

Liri looked at Corso, gave him an apologetic smile and started, "Well, I was a dancer here in Nar Shaddaa. We got sent to some backwater planet as a favor to be repaid. One of the men got rough with another dancer, so I protected her. Corso saw me, we got to talking." Liri kept her voice neutral, "Spent the night together. He adjusted my slave collar so it gave me less pain and we were supposed to meet the next night; he was trying to get my collar off." She sighed, "We got shipped off early though. Some issue with how the favor worked, I don't know."

"You never told me about that," said Ryli to Corso.

"I didn't really want details on your past lovers myself," he admitted. Ryli saw Corso's eyes widen as Andronikos winked at her. Corso was momentarily speechless. "Wait, him? Really?"

Ryli rolled her eyes and kicked Andronikos under the table. "Your wife is right there!"

"We're not exclusive," Liri murmured. "Can't be as a Sith."

Ryli saw Corso finish his drink and pour another one, nervously. She eyed Andronikos, who was grinning like he knew something she didn't.

"See, they got married," said Corso to Ryli, like he wasn't putting much thought into what he was saying.

"Ah, girls like that don't get married," Andronikos said, one eyebrow raised at Ryli cockily. "They like being able to bolt."

"What does that say about me?" Liri asked him.

"Oh, I wore you down," Andronikos smirked, drawing her hand up to kiss.

Ryli's eyes locked on how Andronikos' mouth lingered on Liri's palm. _What is happening to me?_ She reached for Corso's hand, but he wouldn't take it and she saw him watching Liri with the same sort of focus.

_Oh that's where this is heading. This is some kind of Sith mind trick, I bet._ Yet, she couldn't make herself get up and drag Corso back to the ship with her. She was starting to be slightly put out that he was paying so much attention to Liri, but there was no denying the woman had a quality to her. Andronikos filled her glass suddenly and her eyes shot up to his face.

"Problem?" he asked, all pretense and joking gone. She knew exactly what he was asking.

"Can't really answer that straight right now, can I?" she said coolly.

He shrugged, "I say enjoy the ride," he smirked at her, "I always do." He finished his glass, "But if you don't want this, you better leave now."

"Is she always so..."

"Yeah, it's her aura. Worse around me, apparently worse around him too. They must have had one hell of a night for her to react like this."

"I can hear you," Liri murmured, still staring at Corso, who was blushing.

Andronikos shrugged and got to his feet. "I'll go get a room."

Ryli carefully pulled Corso's head to face her, "Corso, if you don't want this to happen, then we need to go now."

"What to happen?"

"We're all going to go upstairs," Ryli inspected his face.

"You mean..." Corso blushed, but Ryli suspected blood was rushing elsewhere in his body also.

"Was she your first?"

"No, second."

"Do you want this? We can leave now."

Corso blinked, "We can leave if you want, but I wouldn't mind staying." His eyes strayed back to Liri.

Ryli gritted her teeth, "How am I the logical, rational one right now?"

Corso looked apologetic, "Might as well stay Captain, got a bunch left in the bottles."

"Right. So you want this... her." She let go of his head and went to stand up. Andronikos' hand landed on the back of neck, his voice in her ear.

"C'mon beautiful, grab the bottles." Everything about the way he said that made her whole body clench in response. She was angry, but she didn't quite understand why. Andronikos slid his hand down her back slowly. _Alright then, but if we do it, we do this together. _

She grabbed two of the bottles. "Get two more," she murmured to Andronikos. "I plan on getting ripped." He moved off to the bar and Liri gathered the other two bottles.

"Hey, I can carry those," Corso told her.

Ryli marched over to Andronikos and he grinned at the look on her face.

"This is a bad idea," she said.

"Yeah," whispered Andronikos. "But it's going to feel so good."

He walked confidently towards the stairs, Ryli trailing behind him. She heard Corso and Liri murmuring to each other as they followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Andronikos held the door open, letting the women go in ahead of him and stopping Corso.

"Listen, get the girls off first. Works out best that way for everyone."

Corso looked confused, "How else would you do it?"

Andronikos raised an eyebrow at him, but said merely, "Alright then. I'll let you and Liri catch up."

The room was sparse, but everything was thankfully clean. There was a large window against one wall. The sheets on the bed were stark white, the walls pale green. There was a table with two bar stools near the window and the door to the bathroom was opposite the bed. Andronikos turned to the room panel and locked the door. He quietly pushed a button on his datapad that would short out any surveillance equipment.

Ryli had shed her jacket and packs, inside her jacket were a number of sheaths and Andronikos' eyebrows lifted, impressed. _Where the hell were they all? I only saw about five in how she moved._

He put his bottles next to the others, having also brought up four glasses. Corso had crossed to Liri and they were talking quietly. Liri moved closer to him, had a hand on his arm. He poured them drinks, silently handing them over. Ryli was looking out the window. He relaxed and let his wife's aura flow over him. He brought Ryli a drink and handed it to her over her shoulder, pressed against her back.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said frankly. "More thoughtful."

"She's still my wife. He can't leave you for her. Plus the whole Sith thing."

"How do you handle the Sith thing?"

"As well as I can." He sipped from his own drink, savoring the tension it was easing and putting it back on the table. "I didn't exactly mean to fall in love with her."

"I don't think he did either," she muttered.

"Ryli, my wife's aura, blah blah, but this," he pressed himself against her, so she could feel how hard he was, "That's all from thinking about Tatooine. You're an amazing woman. Beautiful, savvy, sexy as hell."

He ran his hands down her arms, and she was arching her back. He snuck a quick look back and Liri was kissing Corso, her arms around his neck, his hands at her waist. Andronikos ran his hands up Ryli's back and started taking her buns out, running his hands through her hair as he undid them.

She didn't try to stop him, just sipped from her drink, "Why are you doing that?" she murmured, sounding closer to aroused than before.

"I haven't run my hands through anyone's hair since you," he answered.

"Oh, Twi'lek," she said absent-mindedly.

"I haven't been with Liri the whole time. We were apart for awhile, but even then, not since you." He got the last of her hair released, so it swung down her back and grazed his hand over it. "I want to feel it brush against my skin again," he said huskily, trying to get her to the point he was at.

She made a soft noise of encouragement at that. He ran his hands directly down to her pants under the cloth, without unbuttoning anything.

He eased a finger into her and then rubbed the outside with his thumb, slowly in soft strokes. She was wet now and he felt himself getting harder in response. She rocked with his fingers, breathing heavily. He reached his other hand up under her shirt to grasp her breast.

"'Nikos-" Ryli said thickly.

He pushed her hair to the side and started licking her neck, nipping when he felt like it.

"'Nikos," she breathed again, "Can't people see us?"

"Mirrored glass, beautiful." He dropped his voice, growling, "I kind of want to fuck you against it." He felt her get wetter at that, grinning internally. He should have figured that the kid wasn't much good at dirty talk. He looked back again and saw Liri writhing, Corso's head buried in her crimson thighs. _Not bad for someone so young though._

"Put your hands on the glass," he whispered to Ryli. She finished her drink and he put it on the table. Then she stretched and placed both palms on the glass. Andronikos sank to his knees and shifted until he was between her legs. He got her pants and underwear off. Then he started putting pressure on her with tongue, licking, bringing her to a boiling point with his mouth, as he got his pants undone. She cried out when she came and he got a glimpse of Corso's head raised in confusion as Andronikos slid back through Ryli's legs. He stood, got his shirt off and unfastened his pants, positioned himself behind her. He paused to enjoy the sight of himself entering her green flesh. Liri was moaning out her own release behind him and he slid into Ryli, tilting his hips carefully, driving deep into her. He pulled her shirt up, off and then slid his hands up to her breasts, using them to drive more deeply into her. Her hair fell down her back and off her shoulders, brushing against his chest gently and he wrapped a hand into it, tugging her onto him slightly with it.

He set a quick pace, careful not to get too rough. She slid down the window more, bending, letting him hit her at a different angle and that nearly threw him, but he managed to keep going until she exploded, pushing back into him. He pumped into her furiously, groaning his own release. He pulled out of her and grabbed his glass from the table, glancing over at the bed. Corso had one of Liri's legs up on his shoulders and was plunging into her. Andronikos handed Ryli her glass, but she shook her head and took a long draw from the bottle. He sipped, watching the kid move and he saw Liri roll over the edge into orgasm, Corso following close behind.

"That was unexpected," Ryli murmured to him.

"Ryli, I've wanted to sink into you again since I saw you. Had to get that out of my system before we moved on." With a feral grin, he swung her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed.

Liri gazed at him with lidded eyes and he felt an answering surge in his groin. Corso was laying back on the bed panting. He sat Ryli on the bed and she and Liri exchanged a look. Liri sat up and bent her head to his cock slowly, so he could watch her. Ryli paused and then she bent to him too. The sight was almost too much, his wife and Ryli, tongues sliding over him and he was so hard he thought he would pop right there. Corso was moving now and slid his hands up the girl's legs and then, presumably, sank a finger into each of them. Ryli gasped, her eyes closing. Liri bucked, her eyes locked on Andronikos', her tongue moving, gently brushing against Ryli's on his erection. He threw his head back in pleasure and then looked down at them again. Ryli was making little noises now and then Andronikos saw Corso slide into her gently. His other hand was still stroking Liri and she was starting to moan against Andronikos. Corso thrust faster into Ryli and she came quickly, her whole mouth taking Andronikos in as Liri dropped her head to lick his balls. He was close; Ryli's mouth was hot and her tongue swirled on him. Corso pulled out of Ryli and then slid into Liri, who gasped and bucked against him. Corso grabbed Liri's hips and pulled her onto him, moving slowly back and thrusting forward hard. Liri trembled and then came, which pushed Andronikos over the edge and he groaned, spilling into Ryli's mouth.

Ryli swallowed hard and sat up. Liri turned immediately to Corso, her mouth descending onto him. She reached over and pulled Ryli to him also.

Andronikos got off the bed and went over to get a drink. He watched as the girls licked and sucked Corso into a frenzy. When Corso came, the girls settled back on the bed together, murmuring to each other. Corso got to his feet shakily, bringing his glass over and refilling it.

Andronikos rummaged in his jacket and pulled out some adrenals. He sorted out colors and handed one to Corso.

"What's this?" said Corso.

"Keep you hard for hours, give you some more stamina, able to get off more than you would have. I use 'em when Liri gets in a certain kind of mood. There's a female version I've got a couple of, too. I'll give one to Ryli if she's interested."

"You just carry those around with you?"

"You'd be surprised some of the places we're at when she gets in a mood." Andronikos injected himself and watched as Corso hesitantly did the same.

"Should we go back over there?"

Liri came over, took two of the adrenals and swayed back over to the bed. She and Ryli lay there talking and then Liri injected them both.

"Let Liri work, trust me." Corso nodded, his eyes on the bed. "Should only take a minute or two to kick in."

Andronikos drained his glass and poured another. Liri slid closer to Ryli, her arm going around her and their mouths starting to open on each other.

"Told you," said Andronikos. Corso gulped his drink.

Andronikos watched with relish as Liri traced Ryli's tattoos, her red fingers drifting over Ryli's green skin sensually. The alien women stood out in sharp contrast from the white bed and Andronikos could feel his insides taut with anticipation. She shifted slowly up and pressed their bodies together. Liri pulled them both up to a sitting position, on their knees. Liri slowly slid a finger into Ryli, who gasped, rubbing her torso against Liri's.

"Who do you want?" Andronikos asked, taking his pants off, unable to stay back any longer.

Corso made a sort of odd noise, eyes locked on Liri.

Andronikos looked at the younger man, who seemed frozen watching the women.

"I'll just take Ryli then," Andronikos smirked, crossing to the bed. He knelt behind her, lifting her ass up to settle on his thighs and reached around to aid Liri's fingers in stroking her. Ryli was moaning now, Liri's mouth on hers. Andronikos felt the adrenal kick in and he carefully positioned her over his growing erection. He saw Corso settle behind Liri, doing much the same thing. Ryli was pushing against him, trying to maneuver him inside her and he obliged, swiftly, roughly, his hands on her hips. Her hair settled between them and Andronikos groaned at the feel of it brushing over him. She was pressed against Liri, who kept her hand on Ryli's clit, while Andronikos reached over and ran his finger over Liri's. Corso had his hands on Liri's breasts, occasionally able to fondle Ryli's. Ryli's hands seemed to drift from body to body, never settling. The two men found a pace, driving the women together. Liri came first, frantically thrashing against Corso and Ryli, crying out. Ryli came quickly after, muffling a scream, sinking back against Andronikos. Andronikos' hands ran up Ryli's body to grasp her breasts gently and then he lost himself, hammering into her, the two women holding onto each other for support. He felt Liri start to move fast too and assumed Corso was seeking his own release. Ryli was still making noise and Andronikos reveled in how she was still contracting around him.

Andronikos growled out his orgasm, continuing to thrust into her until he thought he'd collapse. He finally pulled out of her and dragged her down on the bed with him. Liri and Corso collapsed beside them as well.

"Liri," panted Andronikos. "Drinks."

One of the bottles flew across the room and they all took a swig.

"Handy," commented Ryli.

Liri smirked at her and Ryli grinned back.

* * *

Corso couldn't think straight, he knew that. It didn't seem to matter though, when she was right there, willing, wet, open to him. He had the far away thought that he preferred green, that he even loved green, but the red was necessary now.

_Red flesh, parting for me, her mouth on me, her tongue on my, so hard, just get her back get to be back in her she'll wrap her mouth around me and I can go so deep, get her back on me get back in her, need it wet hot now, too far, move your hand show her hard wet..._

* * *

After a minute, Corso pulled Liri to him and began to kiss her deeply, drawing her hand down to his erection. Andronikos saw Ryli's face before she cheerfully said, "I'll be right back."

He waited until she had crossed into the refresher and said to Corso, "Junior, are you stupid?"

Corso blinked up at him and sank back onto Liri like a drug addict.

_Shit, _Andronikos thought.

He tried to get Liri's attention, but she shrugged him off.

He went after Ryli. She was gulping water from the faucet.

"Hey," Andronikos said, "It's not his fault. He can't handle the aura."

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"He actually can't help himself. Her full power is overloading him; he's addicted. It'll wear off eventually." He watched her carefully, "I got caught up in it a few times when we started dating. Now when she gets like this, I usually just go along with it. She can't help it or stop, gotta just let it run its course."

"I can't really be mad even," Ryli said and he realized she was on a totally different track. She half-smiled at him, "Do you have any idea how many people he's seen me with? I guess I finally understand what he felt, seeing that."

Andronikos stepped closer to her, "You feel it too, the aura. It can turn to anger real quick. Don't make any decisions until you're out of range of her." He rolled his neck. "Let me steer this in another direction." He slid his hand over her hip and pulled her to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryli submitted, letting her body mold to Andronikos.

"How come you're not all over her too, with the aura?"

Andronikos shrugged, "Immunity by now? That giant surge of lust I got seeing you again? Hell, for all we know, if the two of them had managed to get away together all that time ago, you would have returned to me on Tatooine and we'd be crewmates." He ran his hands over her ass, squeezing, "I've got the rest of my life with her; I'd rather be with you while I can."

"Those adrenals certainly do the trick," she murmured, reaching between them and stroking his erection. "But I think you're more affected by the aura than you think." He watched her, licking his lips.

"C'mon," he pulled her back out into the room where she stopped short. Corso was nine-tenths of the way down Liri's throat, head thrown back, gasping.

"Grab her lekku; she loves that," said Andronikos amused.

Slowly, Corso reached down and grabbed hold of them in either hand. One of them slid along his leg and he groaned, deep in his throat. Ryli swallowed her anger and then Andronikos was shoving her down on the bed beside the other two. "Channel it this way," he said, straddling her, pinning her down. "I want you," he whispered in her ear. His aggression was having the desired effect, but she was still thinking too much. She pushed him off and went over to the table, where she drank what felt like a quarter of a bottle of vodka. She gripped the table tightly, getting her bearings and then turned back to him. He was eyeing her hungrily and gestured for her to bring the bottle over. Her eyes slid over and landed on Corso, pumping Liri's mouth gently, eyes closed.

She stalked over to Andronikos, her mouth landing on his for the first time that night. He kissed her back, his tongue dragging against hers as he shifted over to lay her down on the bed. He sat up and drank a good portion of the bottle himself, idly running his hand over her skin.

"Like to be on top, huh?" she whispered.

"You have no idea." He took another long pull and grinned down at her, "So what do you want? Gentle? Rough? Something new?"

"New?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hell, Ryli, I'm drunk. Pick a position."

She started giggling at that as the absurdity of the situation hit her. The man she was in love with was in some kind of sexual compulsion to a Sith and a guy she'd slept with, who knows how long ago, was trying his damnest to cheer her up by fucking the hell out of her. There had been worse nights.

"Wait," he said, "You like music during. I remember that."

Andronikos crossed the room to the panel and palmed through some stuff before settling on something with a strong beat. She was unexpectedly touched that he remembered. Corso came then, groaning loudly, his hands squeezing Liri's lekku. Almost before he stopped coming, he pushed Liri back on the bed, fumbling to position himself. Ryli got off the bed and crossed to Andronikos.

"I know what I want," she said to him.

He arched an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her, "Anything you want, beautiful." He was teasing her, rubbing himself gently against the right spot.

"Treat me like you treat her. When you love her."

Andronikos recoiled. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I think I do."

"I can't. I can't do that to someone else. You wouldn't even like it." He pulled her close, "Anything else." He ran his hands down her sides, trying to distract her. "C'mon beautiful, I'm going to fuck you slow and make you scream," he said in her ear. He picked her up then, wrapping her legs around his waist and she melted under his touch, her anger fading away as he kissed her. She was having a hard time holding onto thought.

He laid them both down on the bed and slid a finger into her, making her moan. He beckoned with his finger, trying to bring her to a release. He started kissing her everywhere, her breasts, neck, finally dripping his tongue down on her clit and then his whole mouth. His finger moved and Ryli closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. She came soft, not crying out, just spasming upwards. Andronikos frowned as he slid up her. "Not good enough," he murmured. "I said I wanted to make you scream."

He slid into her slowly, achingly letting her feel every single inch of him and she arched upwards, making noise. He slid in and then out of her slowly, watching her face closely. She moved with him, her breathing slow and heavy. Their eyes locked and he wouldn't let her look away as he moved impossibly slow.

She whimpered, "Faster."

"No," he whispered back.

She arched up against him, trying to move quicker herself and he grabbed her hips to slow them down. When she finally came, it rolled over her body slowly, getting more and more intense and then she did scream as her whole body shuddered. Andronikos kept her looking at him the whole time and she gasped his name as he let go and finally spent himself, hard, frantic . She felt languid, sated for the first time that night. He collapsed down on top of her and then raised himself up to kiss her, the aftershocks making the kiss twice as intense.

Andronikos pulled himself up on his hands and knees to stare down at her. She met his eyes, breathlessly. He shook himself and then got off her, retrieving a bottle from the table. She let out the breath she'd been holding and saw someone on the bed next to her out of the corner of her eye. Beside her, Corso was staring at the two of them with a frown. Evidently he and Liri had finished.

Corso slid over on the bed and pulled Ryli against him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she murmured.

"I think something's wrong with me," he admitted, seeming more alert than before.

"It's her aura," Ryli said. She rolled away from him and found the bottle on the floor beside the bed.

"What do you mean?"

She took a quick sip from the bottle. "Her aura, it's got some kind of hold on you. Don't worry, it's got us all. We've just gotta wait until she's done or whatever."

"But I went with her."

Ryli took another swig and felt Corso wrap himself around her. His arms went around her stomach and his legs slid against hers. He was hard as a rock against her back and somehow, her body responded. "Yeah, you did," she answered softly.

"Captain. Ry, that's the past. I can't stop whatever this aura is, but it's not something I want for good." He was silent for a moment and then asked her hesitantly, "Do you want him?"

"No. He's married to a Sith, Corso. Even if you had never entered the picture, he and I never would have worked out." Her lips quirked. "We're too similar."

"So what just happened was just the..."

"How about what you were doing?"

Corso was silent and shifted against her uneasily. Feeling him against her back was starting to stir things in her again also, making her more sure of what was going to happen.

"We can do those things together," whispered Corso.

Ryli didn't move.

"It'll be better because I love you," he said, sounding desperate.

"Do you love her?" Ryli finally asked.

"How could I?"

"I don't know, you run into her, you have all these leftover feelings, maybe you loved her back then and you never stopped."

"Ryli, I love you. Maybe, if she hadn't been shipped off planet, maybe back then, but that's not what happened. I fell in love with you." He pulled her over so he could look her in the eye, "I _love_ you."

Then he was kissing her, tucking her body close into his, propped up on one elbow. His mouth was firm on hers, his tongue moved to enforce how he felt. His hands weren't rough on her, but they weren't taking any chances and she was held firmly against him. He slid his free hand up to her face, gently stroking along her cheek, her jaw, then her collarbone, he ran his fingers lightly around her breast, before sliding down to roll her nipple around his tongue. His other hand traced the tattoos along her hip and then to trace the tattoos on her pelvis, slowly, precisely until he hit the spot right below them and stroked her clit.

While he stroked with his finger he kissed her stomach, looking up at her to see her reaction. His eyes were loving, not holding the insatiable appetite Andronikos' had held. She cupped his face and drew him up to her, where she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. He shifted against her, moving his hands up to her waist and groaning softly into her mouth as he eased into her. She clutched him to her and they stayed chest to chest as he began to move his hips, gently pulling in and out of her. Corso planted kisses on her neck, gently. He pulled up just enough to kiss her, still moving. Ryli felt the wave of pleasure starting to rock through her and arched up, moaning Corso's name over and over. He came instantly as she did, the two of them pressed against each other. Corso pulled back and ran his hand over her cheek, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They rested there for awhile, until their breathing returned to normal and then Corso pulled out of her slowly. "Get dressed," he murmured.

Ryli went over to the window, pulling her clothes on, noting Andronikos had Liri up against the wall on the other side of the room. Andronikos grunted and Liri moaned softly. Andronikos murmured something to her and then pulled out, turning back to his bottle.

Corso was dressed now and took Ryli's hand firmly in his.

"We're going to head out now," he said to the other two.

Andronikos looked up from his glass and tilted it at them.

Liri walked over to him, running her hand up his chest, "Are you sure?"

Andronikos crossed to her and took her hand back, pulling it to his lips, "Let the boy go, Lir."

"I'm glad you're not in a collar anymore," Corso said to Liri softly.

"Me too," she said with a smile.

Corso kissed her on the cheek and started to lead Ryli out. Andronikos caught Ryli's hand and kissed her palm. "You never fail to delight, beautiful," he smirked. Corso tugged on her hand gently and got them out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

They started out walking, but Corso increased the pace until they were running for the ship. They ran up the ramp, breathless and laughing.

As soon as they got in, Corso slid into the pilot's seat and took them up away from the planet. He didn't input any other coordinates, just put them into space near the planet. Ryli was leaning on the chair, but as soon as he got the ship parked, he was up and kissing her.

"Corso, what-?"

"That adrenal's not gonna wear off soon, Captain. Might as well make the best of it."

They stumbled down the hallway, shedding clothes. Corso steered her over to the couch and she pulled back, "Why not my room?"

"Too far," he gasped, pulling her pants down.

"What's wrong?"

"Ry, I just got released from whatever Sith thing that was, I've got an adrenal in my system that I'm not used to and I almost lost you." He kissed her deeply, "And now I just want to make love to you until this wears off and we pass out." He kissed her again, "I want to wake up to you tomorrow and get past whatever today was. I want to wake up next to you forever."

"Corso, if you propose after the day we've had, I will shove you out of the airlock."

He laughed and ran his hands up into her hair. "I wouldn't do it like this."

He pulled her face towards him, kissing her cheeks and then pausing on her mouth. "Corso..."

"Captain?"

"Let's do this in the shower."

"You have the best ideas," he said taking her hand as they ran through the ship.

The rest of their clothes came off quickly and they squeezed into the shower together. Ryli squealed when the water came out cold, but Corso got the water adjusted quickly. He pressed against her, the water sliding over them. "Turn around," he whispered.

She faced away from him and then his hands started sliding over her with a handful of soap. He took his time. He started with her shoulders, rubbing soap into her neck and collarbone. He ran his hands down her arms, getting each finger. When he got to her breasts, he kneaded them with soap again and again until Ryli said, practically drowning in desire, "If you don't move on, we'll pass out before you finish."

He washed her stomach, hips, drifting down each leg and then spend some time on her ass, squeezing gently. He finally drew his hand up to wash between her legs. He ran his finger over her slowly, then quickly, and by the time he was done, she was spasming onto his fingers. He lathered up his hands with her shampoo and cleaned every strand, his other hand helping to rinse her off. When he was done, Ryli felt faint, wanting him so badly, but she lathered up her own hands and started with his chest. She took her time on his chest and then reached around him to get his back, pressing herself, wet and soapy against him. Corso was starting to brush against her in a meaningful way, but she worked her way down with the soap, getting his hips and legs before coming back up to draw her hand along his erection. Corso trembled as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking soap up and down as he throbbed under her hand.

They helped each other rinse off for a long while and then Corso gently guided her hips over him, sinking into her with a moan of relief. Ryli's back was pressed against the wall as Corso started to thrust. It didn't take long for her to cry out again, his touch having driven her nearly there already. Corso took a little longer, but he looked her in the eye when he came and said her name almost reverently.

They shut off the water and took some time to dry each other, which might have lead to other things if Ryli hadn't been suddenly, inexplicably exhausted. "Corso," she said weakly. "Bed?"

"Yes," he said, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to their room.

They got under the sheets together and Ryli snuggled up against him, half-asleep.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you more," he answered as they both sunk into sleep.

* * *

Andronikos heard the door shut behind the other couple and stretched.

"That was fun," he said to Liri. "We should do that again."

"Mm," she murmured absent-mindedly.

"Don't get all googly-eyed over some kid, Lir."

"You don't need to worry about that, Rev. Just got caught up in some misplaced gratitude. He made me believe in nice guys back when I was a dancer. Got me through some rough moments."

"I like that he did that for you. Wish I could have been the one to, but I'm not all that nice."

"You're good to me."

"I love you. Other people, not so much."

Liri laughed.

"You really liked her."

"I did. Who knows? Things ended up different, you ended up with him; I could have ended up with her. Probably not, she might've shoved me out of an airlock first, but there was a chance."

"You spent a lot of time with her?"

"A couple of days. She ended up having to wait for a shipment longer than she expected and you know there's not much to do on Tatooine."

"What was that at the end? Looked like you made love to her."

Andronikos rolled his eyes. "You don't really care. She was upset that you had her boyfriend all fawning over you, so I distracted her." He leaned back in his chair, "I'm pretty good at distraction."

"You're right, I don't care," Liri said, her eyes glinting and Andronikos smirked, knowing what was coming. "I just want you to do that to me."

"All nice and gentle like that?"

"You can get a little rough."

"No such thing as a little rough with you."

"Just, let's try that. We don't really do that, never did. Make love to me."

"I get into you, Lir, I don't have such good control." He pulled her into him, "That's the problem, with her I can be as gentle as I want because I can stay focused. With you, I realize how much I love you and that I'm actually inside you..." he paused, shuddering, pulling her hand down to his cock and sliding it up and down. "I lose control, Lir," he whispered. "You make me lose my mind and it turns you on when I do."

"I told you what I want," she said calmly, continuing to stroke him.

"If this is some misguided attempt to make me more like Junior-" he said angrily.

"No, he could never do the rougher stuff we both like. I think he'd cry. But I want to see if you can manage the softer stuff."

"Jealous, watching me?"

Liri smiled wryly, "More... intrigued."

"Intrigued? I can work with that." Andronikos pulled her up flush against his body as he stood. He started to get her straddled around him and instead, slid his arms under her knees and chest gently, he laid her down on the bed, shifting so that he was laying between her legs.

"Baby," he breathed. He forced himself to touch her gently. He ran his fingers lightly over her red skin, kissing after he touched. He started to grab her too roughly, pulling blood to the surface to kiss afterwards, but managed to get his thoughts clearer. He took her nipple into his mouth, rolling it carefully, his hand kneading her breast until she was arched up and then he did the same to the other. He kissed down her stomach, mostly remembering not to nip.

He gripped her hip tightly, releasing and watching the flesh shade from pink back to red. He groaned and pulled back, struggling for control.

"C'mon Rev," she murmured through her moans. She was enjoying this, so he managed to calm down and gripped her thighs as he softly drew his tongue against her clit. He carefully slid a finger up inside her and moved slowly, gently, pressing his tongue against his finger inside, her flesh between. He rhythmically pressed his tongue against her clit over and over, sliding a second finger into her. She was building up and starting to tremble. He kept his fingers in her as he slid up her. He paused and tongued her nipples gently, feeling them stiff in his mouth. He very slowly slid into her, gritting his teeth to not thrust. As soon as he was as deep into her as he could go, her insides parting for him, she came around him, clamping down, and he stayed still, letting her wash over him.

"Rev, move, oh please! Rev!" she was thrashing against him and he growled deeply, trying so hard to go slow and be gentle. "Forget it," she panted, "please, I need you."

He fought for control and started to slowly fuck her, moving in and out at a torturingly slow pace. "Liri," he groaned, "Liri, I love you."

"Harder, _please._"

He pulled back, panting. "Did you just try to compel me?"

She looked at him, wriggling on him, trying to get him to move.

"Oh no," he breathed. "Now you're in trouble."

He slid back, so that just the tip was in her and then slid slowly forward, inch by inch. Lightning arched over him and he managed to hold his orgasm back with the tiniest shred of self control. He slid back slowly again. Forward slowly, the chaos of his mind starting to have direction. She began lightly shocking him, lightning running over her skin and he just kept going slow. It was easier now that it was a battle of wills. He always won.

"What do you want, Lir?"

"You, harder, faster, _please,_"she moaned out.

"Again," he whispered.

"Rev, _now_."

He loved this, but he moved slightly faster.

"No, faster."

"No," he whispered, knowing how that made her react. Her eyes flew open and she snarled at him, raising her hand to hit him. He caught her hand and held her wrist down on the bed. "There's my girl," he smirked, thrusting into her hard. She came instantly, calling out his name and he let himself go finally. When he was done howling, she cupped his face with a hand, "I love you, Rev," she managed to get out, panting.

He kissed her then, "I love you too."


End file.
